Taken
by Lieutenant FrankenFish
Summary: Talen is kiddnapped by Martel-who has ulterior motives, and its becoming obvious to Sparhawk that Berit has feelings for the young man. Ages: Talen 17 Berit 25 Everyone is alive apart from Arissa and Adus. Yaoi, rape, bondage and angst.


Hey, enjoy the fic!

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakilikebigbuttsandicannotlietsukinocurseyoulikemangajoinsave

"Owwwwwwww, I don't really want to continue with this idiocy."

"I can honestly say that I don't _care _what you want or what you think."

"Hmpf, some _revered_ teacher you turned out to be."

"You gave me that name Talen, oh my, that must mean that you actually made a mistake, mustn't it?"

The young man sitting in front of him glared, "well actually Berit, all it means is that I misjudged your character, easily done with a bland fellow like you." Talen stood up and brushed himself off.

"Berit?"

"What now Talen?" The knight said, already exasperated with the boy.

"This whole knight hood is beginning to get rather tedious, I think…that I want to return to Platime's hovel, he always said I would succeed him."

Without any warning the knight backhanded the smaller man.

"What the hell was that for!?!?!?!" said smaller man cried.

"Simple Talen, it was your fathers dying wish that you become a knight, you are disappointing him just by mentioning thievery and this," Berit back handed Talen again "is for swearing in front of your elders."

Talen didn't move, just looked up at Berit, his eyes somewhat empty.

"Talen?"

Talen simply got up and walked away.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakilikebigbuttsandicannotlietsukinocurseyoulikemangajoinsave

"So what happened?" Sparhawk asked, perturbed by Berits fidgeting.

"Oh, nothing, have you seen Talen anywhere?"

"What's he done now?"

"Hmmm? Oh nothing, I just need to speak with him"

More fidgeting.

"There where two 'oh, nothing's in that sentence Berit. What. Is. Wrong?"

Berit took a deep breath. "Well, I was training him in the yard when he started to talk about returning to the streets and becoming lord of thieves in Platime's place, so I backhanded him saying he was disappointing his father and then I backhanded him again for swearing and then he just got up and walked away and I can't find him anywhere."

Sparhawk took a second, just one, to be amazed at how fast and long Berit could speak without taking a break. Of course, his expression would never show his slight amazement

At the young knight's skill.

"Berit" Sparhawk sighed "if Talen doesn't want to be found, we won't be able to find him, after all, he was trained to be a fantastic hider…amongst other things."

"So I shouldn't worry?"

"Nah, if he's not back in three days, then we get worried."

Berit went and stood at the window, his eyes searching over the dark city.

"Of course My Lord, shall I send up for some of Queen Elena's favourite wine?"

"Why Berit?"

Berit smirked. "Because she's just arrived with Stragen and Mirtai, and she doesn't look too happy, methinks you were supposed to be home a while ago My Lord."

Sparhawk groaned.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakilikebigbuttsandicannotlietsukinocurseyoulikemangajoinsave

Talen was not happy. He was sitting on a bench deep in the Cimmuran tunnels. He had found the tunnels when he was 8 and had often come here since then, mostly to escape a hiding from Platime.

He sighed "Why am I here? I'm not a knight; apparently I don't have thick enough skin for it anyhow."

He laughed at himself; it was a welcome sound in such a dark place.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…g" he leaned back, resting his head on the wall "Berits gonna whack me again," he sniggered, "especially if I make that comment about him always wanting to man handle me."

"He's not the only one who would like to 'man handle' you."

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakilikebigbuttsandicannotlietsukinocurseyoulikemangajoinsave

"SPARHAWK!"

Berit burst through the Preceptors door and ran until he was face to face with Sparhawk.

"I LOST TALEN, SPARHAWK, I LOOKED ALL OVER CIMMURA, IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS, ASLADE'S GONNA KILL ME AND I LOST MY B-"

Sparhawk clamped his hand on the knights face, he was rather irritated, and his eardrums hurt _and_ he had paper work _and_ his wife was refusing sex _and_ Danae kept gathering random pets _and_ Vanion wouldn't help him _and_ Mirtai kicked him out of the Royal Apartments _and_-"

"Farmawk?"

"Oh sorry Berit, so you can't find our little runway?"

"No and i-"

"Berit, just send out some men to look for him"

Berit twiddled his thumbs"

"I more ready mav" he muttered.

"What was that?" Sparhawks eyes flashed dangerously.

"I already have?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!!?!?!?!"

"Sorry"

"You disobeyed my order."

"Well technically you didn't order me as much as you _advised_ me"

"Berit" Expression was worming its way onto Sparhawk's face.

"LOOK I WANT MY BOY BACK!" Berit yelled, and then covered his mouth, flushing red.

"I mean I want our young knight back" he tried to amend, the result was devastatingly bad.

"First of all, he's a novice; second knights do not blush when they talk about young knights in training"

Berit flushed again.

"Unless there's a reason for the blushing?"

"Ummmm, hormones."

"Hormones?"

"Yeah, hormones"

"You're 25"

"The hormones stayed"

"Well Berit, Talen should be having hormonal trouble and have to run to the bathroom every hour, not you."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE TIOLET WITH TALEN IN PRIVATE!"

Berit winced at what he had just insinuated.

"That's good Berit. So back on topic, where's Talen?"

Berit and Sparhawk both started thinking seriously and hard, it was…an unusual expression that was showing on their faces.

"I might know where Talen is."

"Oh thank Go-"

"Excellent, wh-"

"'Stunned' doesn't quite suit that face of yours old boy."

"MARTEL!?!?!?"

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakilikebigbuttsandicannotlietsukinocurseyoulikemangajoinsave

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Talen groaned as he sat up and added an 'ow' for good measure.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Really Talen, it's called a cell"

"Krager?"

"In the flesh" the small man laughed drunkenly, "well, what's left of it" he sniggered, pulling at the loose folds.

"What am I doing out, just out of interest?" The boy asked.

"Well, well, well, you are actually the bait and Martel's gonna ransom you for the rings- but he also finds you rather attractive, and well, he would mind you writhing under him that's for sure."

Talen's face blanched.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakilikebigbuttsandicannotlietsukinocurseyoulikemangajoinsave

"What the hell do you want Martel?"

"And where's Talen?"

"Talen is safe for now, but I actually came here for the rings- you and Elena, who is far to young for you old boy-but I'll touch on the later, are going to give me your rings."

"Never" Sparhawks face vaguely resembled thunder.

"Oh you will, seeing as you have been having consensual _relations _with Elena, I'm going to go away and have one non consensual relation with Talen, if you give me the rings, and lots more if you don't- and I'll make each time more painful than the last."

"BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Berit launched himself at Martel, only to be knocked out by one blow to the face.

""You see old boy, I like Talen, but I'm a sadist and seeing as you got Elena, when she's far too young for you, I'm going to have Talen." He had continued as if Berits interruption had never happened.

"Just give Talen back or I will kill you where you stand."

Martel moved quickly to the window.

"Well old boy, I'll go and have some fun with our young friend and I shall see you in 3 days to see if your mind has changed, farewell." Before Sparhawk could move Martel had jumped out the window and disappeared.

He summoned a novice, "call Sephrenia, Vanion, Tynion, Ulath, Kalten and Bevier immediately."

"Of course My Lord"

Sparhawk returned to his desk and put his head in his hands and did something he rarely ever did.

He cried.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakilikebigbuttsandicannotlietsukinocurseyoulikemangajoinsave

"Hello Talen" Martel shook the young man awake. "Let's get started shall we?"

Talens eyes widened as the bigger man grabbed his wrists.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakilikebigbuttsandicannotlietsukinocurseyoulikemangajoinsave

OUCH! CLIFF HANGER!!!!

HEYA, TALEN HERE!!! shouting well I hope you like this rather dark take on the story-everyone is alive apart from Arissa and Adus. I screwed up a work of art, yes, yes. But I like weird pairings!

Berit is soooooo very gay for Talen!!!

glomps them both

oh the little thing when I said that Sparhawk cried is because in my version Kurik died but was brought back by Flute later and he's crying because he feels that he's let Kurik down.

Next chapter…………………coming soon!

This story is actually writing itself I swear!

Talen-chan


End file.
